


Someone New

by SpaceBunBun



Category: fire emblem path of radiance, fire emblem radiant dawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 17:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBunBun/pseuds/SpaceBunBun
Summary: I may or may not make this into a chaptered fic that I may or may not finish. I don't promise that everyone is going to be in character or that it's going to be good. Even after eleven years,  I'm still so curious about Lillia and who she was. So I might illustrate the events before the Serenes Massacre. I have no idea what to write about and I know if I'm going to do this, I know I'm going to have to put a few characters in here that I can't remember from the game. Also, who is the oldest out of the royal Heron Clan??? I always thought it was Lillia, then it goes Rafiel, Reyson, then Leanne. But wiki says Lillia is the third princess, that would make her the third oldest right??? When Reyson is the third oldest. I have no idea. My headcanon is that it goes Lillia, Rafiel, Reyson, Leanne.





	Someone New

Lillia hummed a soft tune that her late mother had taught her. She gathered a couple of things before heading outside of the castle. She felt the warm sun fall upon her face. Before she could even take a step, Naesala appeared before her. She let out a sigh of discomfort. She knew why he was here. He was here to protect her just in case fights broke out or someone trying to kidnap her. Lillia knew he wanted to use an excuse to be around her. It was better just to talk to her than finding any excuse to be around her. 

The two flew through the forest to the spot where Lillia wanted to be. It wasn't too far from the castle. It at least put Naesala at some ease. She sat on her knees, near a blueberry bush and he sat close to her, keeping guard of their surroundings. She started to pick the blueberries off the bush and placing them the basket she brought with her. Every few minutes she would move from bush to bush, grabbing the variety of different berries. She smiled at the very many she got. She was also able to get raspberries, blackberries, strawberries, and many more. 

The two walked further into the forest, finding themselves near a lake. As much as she didn't want the poor fish to dies, she handed Naesala the other basket that she brought along with her. He took it from her and walked into the lake. It took him a while, but he was able to catch a basket full of fish. She gave him a kind smile as she took the basket back from him. The two started to make their way back to the castle as they heard a loud screeching sound that was followed by a loud thunk and many disoriented birds flying away. 

Lillia instantly became concerned. Naesala rolled his eyes and let out a sigh, but he went with her to see how had gotten seriously injured. The two had come across another bird Laguz, but one that hardly ever comes to this neck of the woods. It was a Hawk Laguz. Lillia took a good long look at him, seeing all the blood on his body. She didn't know if he was going to survive. Naesala could see that it was hard for her to power through the smell of his blood and him nearly dying. He took it upon himself to pick the man up and carry him back to the castle. 

Naesala was able to get him to a room to place him on a bed. Lillia handed him the baskets that she had to him and started to heal him. She did her best to power through the stench of his blood. No matter how many times she would see blood, it never failed her to get nauseated. It took a bit of time, but she was able to get him all patched up. He was alive and breathing. He was sound asleep and she couldn't be happier. 

Lillia took one more look at him before she left the room. She went to her father, telling him the news of what happened. She went to the kitchen, sorting out some of the food. She grabbed some of the dead fish, placing it on a plate, and heading back to the hawk's room. She placed the food onto the nightstand next to him. She walked over to the windowsill and sat on it. She waited for him to wake up. 

The man grunted as he started to shift around. He rapidly blinked his eyes open. He had no clue where he was. "Where am I?" He asked, sitting up and letting the blanket fall to his lap. 

"Ah, you are finally awake," Lillia said, giving him a warm, caring smile. "You are at the Serenes Forest Royal Castle." 

"Did I venture out so far from home?" 

"You must have. May I ask who you are?" 

"I am King Tibarn, of Phoenicis." 

"Odd, I thought someone else was the king."

"Yes. In Phoenicis, if you want to become king, you have to kill the one who is already ruling. I did it to save my people." 

"Oh, wonderful. I know that your home is in danger." 

"Not anymore. We are surviving now." 

"That's good." 

Tibarn took a look at her face. She was so beautiful. Her green eyes, her straight blonde hair, her kind smile. She looked at him, confused. She couldn't understand why she was staring at her. He shook his head to snap himself out of his trance. 

"I-I'm sorry. What is your name?" He asked. 

"I am Princess Lillia of the Serenes Forest," she smiled. "Oh, there is some food next to you if you are hungry." 

Tibarn peered over to the nightstand, seeing the fish. He grabbed the plate and put on his lap. "Thank you." 

"You're welcome." She got up and started to walk towards the door. She turned a bit to face him. "Get some sleep," she said, smiling at him. 

He watched as she walked out of the room. When he was done eating his dinner, he placed the plate back onto the nightstand. He blew out the candle and tried to go to bed. He couldn't sleep because he had so many thoughts in his mind. He didn't know where he was, he barely knew Lillia, and he was already interested in her, and so many more thoughts. Drowning in his thoughts, Tibarn finally fell asleep, not remembering the last thing he was thinking. 

The next morning, he took his plate and limped to the kitchen to put it away. He groaned when he realized he had no clue where he was going. Thankfully Lillia was nearby. She put her hands onto his shoulder, allowing her to support him as they walked. She didn't realize how heavy he was. It became a little too much for her to bear and the two toppled to the ground. 

"I am sorry Princess," Tibarn apologized. He lifted himself up so the two could look into each other's eyes. "I am sorry." 

She kindly smiled. "You are fine," she said softly. 

Gods, her voice was so soft and caring. He slowly stood up, helping Lillia up; she ended up tripping into his arms. He suppressed his urge to yell out in pain. 

"Are you all right?" She asked, letting go of him. 

"I'm still in some pain from yesterday, but I will be fine." 

"A-Are you sure?" 

"Yes." He gave her a reassuring smile. 

She picked up the plate and realized that he was trying to get the kitchen. He must have gotten lost. "Do you need help around the castle?" 

"If you are willing to show me." 

"Of course." 

Lillia took hold of Tibarn's arm and the two started to walk around, stopping at the kitchen first. The walked around for a couple of hours. Lillia even showed him where everything was in the forest. Tibarn knew of Herons and a bit about their nature, but he didn't know the true extent of it. It was odd for him to be somewhere that wasn't brash and reckless. One of Tibarn's ears started to twitch a little. He could hear something faint. He could also hear Lillia start to hum. As they walked further down the hallway, the sounds got louder and louder. He realized that people were singing. 

Lillia had opened the door, showing that there were multiple people in the room. Few of them looking a lot like Lillia, and the other one looking like a Raven. The two stepped in, and she sat beside her sister, Leanne. She smiled at Tibarn, waving for him to come over to them. He sighed, not having much choice, walked over to the group, and sat beside Lillia. She quickly introduced him to his whole family and to Naesala. She also mentioned that he had carried him to the castle. Tibarn gave him his thanks and Naesala scoffed. He instantly that this friendship was going to be a blast. 

After meeting her family, and most of the people in the forest, there was one last person that Tibarn had to meet. King Lorazieh. It didn't take long for the two become friends. The two had chatted for what felt like hours. At night, Tibarn went back to his room to get more sleep. As much as he wanted to go home, he was in no condition to. But staying here wouldn't be so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not make this into a chaptered fic that I may or may not finish. I don't promise that everyone is going to be in character or that it's going to be good. Even after eleven years, I'm still so curious about Lillia and who she was. So I might illustrate the events before the Serenes Massacre. I have no idea what to write about and I know if I'm going to do this, I know I'm going to have to put a few characters in here that I can't remember from the game. Also, who is the oldest out of the royal Heron Clan??? I always thought it was Lillia, then it goes Rafiel, Reyson, then Leanne. But wiki says Lillia is the third princess, that would make her the third oldest right??? When Reyson is the third oldest. I have no idea. My headcanon is that it goes Lillia, Rafiel, Reyson, Leanne.


End file.
